Olympic Competition
by Chickadeedee3740
Summary: Hey guys, Uh...this is my first Crossover...so please be nice...and no flames...or mean reviews...Or I'll yell at you back. So this is about many people from different games, all coming into one world, at one time, in one place, doing the Summer Olympics. Please Read And Review! Enjoy! T-HANKS!
1. Prologue

**Me: HI! I have started a new series about the Olympics and characters of different games!**

* * *

Amu was working on her homework when her little sister yelled.

"SIS!" Her little sister, Ami, yelled. Amu opened the door lightning fast and asked in a firm voice, "What is it?" Ami shoved a letter into her face yelling, "Dis is fow you!" Amu sighed and grabbed the letter and opened it… both Ami and Amu were sucked in! "Ehhh?!" Amu shouted terrified. "Wee!" Ami laughed. After time traveling, she was in a field with a crowd staring at her and her friends. "Where are we?" Amu asked. A male man walked up and said, "Thank you for accepting our request." Amu was confused. "OLYMPICS!" People shouted. Amu blushed a deep red from embarrassment, as she saw her other friends, and her fans cheering for her.

* * *

Jack Frost was flying in the air and Bunny lunged at him and brought him down. Bunny held out a letter. "What is it?!" Jack asked rudely. "It's for you!" Tooth said in her happy (and annoying) voice. Jack opened the letter and read it. His mouth hung open as he read it and he said, "Get ready, we're leaving."

The Guardians looked at him confused. Jack mouthed, 'We're going to the Olympics' "Ohhh!" They all said (except for sand man). Santa blew onto his snow globe and the image of the stadium appeared. He smashed it on the ground and a portal appeared. They all hopped into the portal and they were in a field. People all over cheered for sand man and Santa.

* * *

Mario was busy fighting evil Bowser and Luigi ran towards him and showed him a scroll. "What is that?! I'm a bit busy right now!" Mario said, bursting flames out of his mouth. Luigi read aloud the scroll and Mario paused the game. "You are invited!" Luigi said. Bowser stood up and asked in his friendly voice, "What's that?" Mario glared at him and Bowser went back to his frozen form. "Okay, let's pack up!" Mario stated, leaving frozen Bowser there. Luigi and Mario went through a secret tunnel that leads to the Earth. A hole was in the middle of the field and Mario and Luigi exited out of it. A bunny glared at them and said, "THAT'S MY ENTRANCE!" But Mario and Luigi smirked back. "Not anymore." They said.

* * *

Kirby was in the air, spinning. His opponent came up to him and told him the letter that has been sent to him from a man. Kirby was bouncing _and _reading the letter. "OHH! I've been invited?! Yippee! I'm so happy!" Kirby said, twirling in the air.

He went through a magical portal that lead Kirby to the field. In the stadium, Bunny and Mario were having a staring contest while Kirby bounced on people's head while yelling, "Imma gonna beatcho butts off!" In his gangsta voice.

* * *

Yoshi was practicing racing when he heard the announcer talking about him through the microphone **(A/N: Hey guys, **_**Never**_ **talk about someone when they're with you… especially when you're the announcer!)**. Yoshi stopped and walked straight up to them. The announcer handed him the note. Yoshi looked confused. "Stupid, oh-pen it!" The announcer said doing hand gestures. Yoshi shrugged and opened the letter. There was nothing written on it. Then, a portal appeared and Yoshi was sucked in! He landed with a thump on the field while people were cheering for him. "Cool!" Yoshi said. A man walked up and said, "Glad you made it!"

* * *

"Get the covenant! I'll handle the prometheans!" Master Chief ordered to his army. He was running up a Knight and he climbed it's back and stabbed his neck with a sharp knife. The Knight spat out blood and fell with a thump, before disintegrating. A tiny grunt walked up to Master Chief and he grabbed his knife. The grunt screeched and showed him a letter with blood on it. Master Chief took the note while the grunt was shaking with fear. He read the letter and walked to the base. "Guys! We have to stop the game for a year!" Master Chief said to the team. His partner dropped his gun and sighed for a long time. "Sorry." Master Chief said. He pressed a button in a letter and the portal appeared. The blue portal made a weird sound. His teammates all hopped in and Master Chief was last, finishing off a grunt. In a moment, they were in a middle of a field with people throwing roses at him. "Thank you!" The same man said.

* * *

"GO! PIPLUP!" Dawn commanded. Piplup did a bubble beam on a Lileep. The Lileep screeched in pain as it fainted. "Yay! That's what my Piplup can do!" Dawn cheered. While she was dancing (or celebrating), Ash snuck up behind her and smacked the back of her head. "OWWW!" Dawn screamed. She turned around and Ash was laughing at her. Dawn's cheek turned dark red with anger. "What do _you_ want?!" She asked rudely while crossing her arms. Ash handed her a letter. Dawn opened the letter and was sucked in with Ash and their friends **(A/N: I don't know how May, Cilan, and Misty got into the portal {probably they were magnetically sucked in?})**. Within seconds, Dawn and her friends were in a field. The same man approached up and said, "Why, thank you for being sucked in and accepting!" "Aww. you are _so_ welcome!" Dawn said. She was super smiley and she was blinking flirtatiously(like how girls flirt with someone). The amazing stars were ready for the Olympics.

* * *

**Me: This is the prologue, not the story… or else it would be too short! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: CKICKA HERE! Welcome to my new series, called Olympic Competition! This is based on the Olympics and characters from different games, shows and movies.**

**Dawn: HI!**

**Amu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Welcome to the Summer Olympic Games! I'm John Hesson hosting this show. This place is called … The World of Games! Here, it is all based on magic and mystery and of course, different kinds of characters from different kinds of games or TV shows! Well, I introduce you to Mario from Mario Bros!" John introduced. Out of the entrance tunnel came out Mario."It's Mario!" He said. "Next, I will introduce you to Amu-chan from Shugo Chara!" John said. She entered into the field in her cool way. As always, people cheered for her. "Cool and spicy!" Her fans cheered her on. "Next up is…*sigh* Dawn…! From Pokèmon!" John complained. Dawn stepped out and the first thing you noticed was that she had way too much makeup on. "No need to worry!" She said posing stupidly. "Hey, um, you got a lot of stuff on your face, Dawn." John said. "No… i don't! This is just my… beautiful face!" She answered. There was a long pause. "Moving on… the, hehe, coolest guardian ever… Jack Frost!" John pointed to the tunnel, but he didn't come. 15 seconds later… the silence broke with a…"Woohoo!" Jack yelled across the entrance tunnel while surfing on his stick, freezing everything he touched. "Fourth… we introduce you to… Yoshi!" Out came Yoshi. "Yoshi!" He yelled. John continued, "Our second to last contestant is Kirby! From… um… from a game!" Kirby flew into the field. "Yay!" He said. "Finally, we introduce you to the strongest, yet cool… Master Chief from Halo!" John announced. Coolly, he walked out. "Did ya miss me?" He asked in his really, really… really deep voice. Of course, there was a lot of people yelling to get his autograph. "We will soon start the Games… not the Hunger Games… in a few days. Please hold while we get these famous contestants ready." John walked of the stage and the contestants walked into their room. "I am sooo pumped!" Dawn cheered, running in place with her Buneary and Piplup. "Whatever." Amu-chan said walking into her room with her fans and Guardian Characters following her. Jack was ice skating on the field yelling, "Woohoo!" Mario was fixing his shower while singing his theme song, "Bum bum bummm bump bum bum bum bum bummm bum…" Master Chief was shooting the vases and pictures of people he saw saying, "What are these devices? Are they spying on us? They are holding these sticks that look like flowers. They are the prometheans and the covenant!" He kept on shooting the picture frames and vases everywhere. They all went to bed, ready for the competition.

The next day…people were cheering their heads off until John came to host the show. "Let the Soccer game begin!" John said. Mario was the captain for the red team and Master Chief was the captain for the blue team. "Let us choose our teams!" Mario said. "I choose Amu and Yoshi." He continued. "Well, I choose Dawn and Jack… um Kirby… you could be… uh… the-" "BALL!" Kirby interrupted. "Did you choose your teams wisely?" John asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then, start!" John said. Master Chief kicked Kirby and he flew across the sky. "It's heading to the Red goal… and … OHHHHH! And Mario blocks it with an amazing catch!" John cheered. Mario threw Kirby to Amu and Amu ran up the field. "Yay, yay, Amu-chan!" Her fans and her Guardian Characters cheered. "She kicks and…OHHH! It's blocked by Jack!" John announced. Jack threw Kirby across the field. Kirby screamed, "Yay! This is so fun!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as he flew right above her. Kirby flew right into Mario's goal. Mario's team looked at him. "Mario!" Amu scolded as she got Kirby out of the net. Mario hesitated. She passed it to Yoshi and he ran up the field, passing Master Chief and Dawn. "Yoshi kicks and he… SCORES!" John hosted. Dawn's mouth was open with amazement. She looked at Mario. "Oh! You wanna play hard? THEN LET'S PLAY HARD! Piplup, GO!" Dawn yelled. She chucked Piplup's Pokèball at Mario. Then, he took his pipe and hit Piplup just when she got out. "PIIPPLUUUUUP!" It screeched while it flew through the air. "Oh no! My baby!" Dawn screamed running towards Piplup. Dawn was crying her head off. She put Piplup back into its Pokèball. "Fine, we gonna play hard!" Dawn said throwing another Pokèball at Mario. Amu-chan's guardian characters (Ran, Miki, and Su) caught it. "Amu-chan! Watch out for yourself! We can't do this ourselves!" Miki said. "Amu-chan's heart, unlock!" Ran yelled. "Ehhhhhh?" Amu questioned. Su threw the Pokèball on the ground. Just then, Amu was glowing pink. Everybody was staring at her in awe. In a few seconds. Amu-chan was posing stupidly saying, "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Ran and Amu said at the same time. Her friends, Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan, Rima, and Nagihiko were giggling. "Wow! What a surprise!" John said. "What kind of outfit is that?!" Dawn asked making a disgusted face. "That's like the worst bikini I've ever seen in my life!" She continued. Amu ignored her. "Okay… let's kick up this game a little!" Amu said. She ran towards Kirby doing a super kick. Kirby flew across the sky yelling, "Weeee!" He was flying toward Master Chief. "Ahhh! Its a round, pink ball flying at me!" Master Chief said pointing his gun at Kirby. "NO! I'm not a ball, I'M ME!" Kirby screamed. He flew into Master Chief's hands. "Oh hello there, Kirby." He said. Kirby yelled, "YAY!" John dropped his mic on the ground angrily. "Aarg! This is supposed to be soccer, not Dodgeball! You're not supposed to catch the ball! Only the goalie!" John screamed. "Yoshi didn't do anything!" Yoshi said. Jack was standing there playing gulf with the Pokèball and it froze. "Then, let's start again!" Mario said. Amu turned back into her usual form and started scolding at Ran. John sighed and said, "Never mind this, let's just give up here and do the second course tomorrow." The Audience was dismissed. Everyone went inside for lunch. "EATING EATING EATING!" Dawn sang. "Yay! Food! It's my favorite topic of the day!" Kirby cheered. Master Chief said, "Eating lunch is for lose-" Just then, a huge cake was placed on the table. "Ohhh! Cake! My favorite!" Master Chief continued. He took a piece of cake and went to the bathroom. They were looking at him like he was crazy. "Hey! Why y'all looking at me? If I take off my helmet, they'll know what I look like!" Master Chief replied. "Ooh!" Mario said, eating his cake. "You guys are lucky you can eat, I cannot eat anything! I'll freeze it!" Jack said freezing his door shut. "Yummy! Yummy in my little tummy!" Kirby sang. Amu got a slice and went straight into her room to talk to her friends. Mario said, "I'm done. I will now fix my sink. All of a sudden, my appliances have been going all broken!" While he was saying that, Yoshi was chewing on his pipe. "Yummy! Right, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Her Piplup agreed with a smile and continued with the cake. Once they all ate, John called up a meeting. "MEETING!" He announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around him. "What do you want?" Amu said plainly. "We need to talk about how weird our games are." He explained. "Yeah! I agree!" Dawn said. She turned to her Pokèmon. "PIPLUP AND BUNEARY, YOU NEED TO BE BETTER THIS TIME! WE NEED TO SHOW THESE LAMOES WHAT WE CAN DO!" Dawn scolded. Piplup and Buneary frowned and went into their Pokèballs. "Yeah! That's right, you deserve to go to sleep early!" She continued. "Are we done yet?" Jack asked. "No. You're supposed to play the game that you're supposed to play! But you turn it into something weird. Like you did this afternoon!" John answered. "Yes master." Master Chief said, bowing. "I am NOT your master, though it would be really nice." John said. "I need to fix my shower again, may I leave?" Mario asked. John nodded and said, "You're all dismissed, after I tell you something. The second course would be for the girls. The second course is fashion!" Amu and Dawn stared at each other. Dawn smirked and said, "You're so gonna loose!" "Not if I use Miki!" Amu said pointing to a small ghost-like figure that's blue. Amu smiled. "Oh wait! You can't use your guardian characters," John said, "it's unfair!" He continued. Amu looked at John. "Ehhhhhhh? Why not?!" She asked. "It'd be considered as cheating!" Jack said. She frowned and Dawn was making faces at her. "You are soooo goin' down!" Dawn screamed. "Shut up!" Amu said. Master Chief gasped and said, "Watch your mouth, child!" Amu looked so confused and said, "You say badder words than me!" Amu said. There was an awkward silence. "Shut up, child and watch your grammar!" Master Chief said. "Make sure you don't tell anyone that I said a bad word or else it'll ruin my reputation." Master Chief whispered into her ear. "ELL OH ELL!" Dawn laughed. "You will lose!" She teased. Amu stuck out her tongue at her. "Everybody go to sleep!" Yoshi and Jack and John said. They all went to their rooms and slept for tomorrow.

Once again, people gathered early to the stadium. "Wow! That's a lot of peeps out there." Jack and Mario said. "Yoshi nervous." Yoshi said. The girls (including the Guardian Characters) went into their dressing room. "Whoa! So much… CLOTHING!" Dawn screeched. "How am I supposed to win when I have such terrible fashion sense?!" Amu asked John. He shrugged and left them into their rooms. Dawn was busy checking out the clothing. Amu was trying to think of what to do. "Okay girls, the competition will start in 15 minutes. Be ready! The rules are: One, you have ten minutes to change into the topic. Two, no showing off other body parts aka no dressing up inappropriately. Three, you have to have head wear, necklace, hair up, shirt, pants, or dresses, socks or not, and shoes. Got that?" John asked. They nodded. Amu swallowed a big swallow. Dawn seems to know what she's doing. I have no clue what to do! Amu thought. 15 minutes later… "are we ready?! The topic is 'BEACH DAY!'" John said to the audience. "Okay, what do you wear on a beach day?" Amu asked herself. Dawn snickered and said, "You don't know what to wear for a beach day?" She giggled through the stalls. "Let's see them!" John said lifting the curtain. Amu was wearing a hat with hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a tang-top and a skirt with leggings and sandals. Her necklace was a dolphin. Dawn was wearing a headband with tang-top with a half sweater on top. She was wearing shorts with palm trees as her necklace. She was wearing wedged heels. "Wow! How stunning!" John said. Tadase was clapping for Amu. Johanna was applauding for Dawn. "Oh! Let me introduce you to the Judges. The first one here is Calan from Pokèmon, the second one is Hinami from Shugo Chara, and the third one here is a goldfish from the outside world!" John announced. Ami! You're a judge?! But you don't know your numbers! Amu thought. "Here are the votes! Cilan gave 7 points for Dawn and 6 for Amu! Hinami gave a … 3 for Dawn and a 9 for Amu! The Goldfish gave 8 for Dawn and 5 for Amu! The total for Dawn is 18 points out of 30. The total of Amu is 20 out of 30! But do not fear, this is only the first round out of two!" John said. "YAY! GO AMU!" Yaya cheered. "BEAT THAT PINK HAIRED WIMP!" May (Pokèmon) yelled. "The next theme is a devil! Oh this will be a hard one!" John replied. "You have 15 minutes… GO!" John shouted. Dawn and Amu rushed inside to get dressed. How do I dress up like a devil?! Amu thought. When they were done, they waited at the curtain. 15 minutes later… "Okay! Are we ready?" John asked. The crowd roared with excitement. "Let us see! Let us see!" They chanted. "Okay!" John agreed while pulling the curtain. Amu was wearing a red bandana with a white tang-top and blue shorts. Her necklace was an angry face. She had red socks and red shoes. Dawn had plastic red wings and a red bandana. She had a red, droopy long sleeve with a dragon necklace. She had long, red jeans with pink boots. "Stunning! Judges, you may start." John said. "NO AMU, THAT DOESN'T MATCH!" Yaya screamed. "GO DAWN!" Misty cheered. "Okay! That points are in! Calan gave Dawn an 8 and Amu…5! Hinami gave Dawn a 8 and Amu a 6! The goldfish gave Dawn a 9 and Amu a… OHHH… a 4! This is the last round so count up your point out of 60!" John announced. "Dawn got a 43 out of 60 points and Amu got a 35 out of 60! Ohh. That means that Dawn wins this course!" John screamed. "Of course I win, I'm a fashionista!" Dawn bragged. "Oh well, at least I had fun!" Amu said happily. Once everybody was dismissed, John held another meeting at Midnight (A/N: Like seriously, who holds a meeting at Midnight?!). "MEETING ONCE MORE!" John announced to everybody. Master Chief, Yoshi, Kirby, Mario, Dawn, Amu, and Jack Frost woke up sleepily and came to John. "I was in the middle of my beauty sleep." Jack joked. "Hey! That's my line!" Dawn said slapping him. "What do you want?" Amu spat. "I just wanted to say that this is the first course that didn't go weird. Except for your dressing, Amu." John said. Amu stared at him plainly. "Well, that's it?" Master Chief asked. John shook his head. "Nope! I also have good news! We have thirty-three more courses! Aren't you excited?!" John asked. Yoshi and Kirby clapped their hands and started to dance everywhere. Master Chief sat there and snored. Dawn was lying on the floor demonstrating what her beauty sleep looks like. "See, that's how you beauty sleep." Dawn explained to Jack. Jack snorted and went into his room. Mario was fixing the public bathrooms. Amu-chan went into her room and went to bed. Dawn followed Amu and started to annoy her. John went back to his room to plan out the next 33 courses.

As usual, the audience got here at 7 am because the Olympic Games started at 8 am. People were screaming and cheering for Master Chief or Amu. John walked onto the stage. "Good morning!" He said hyperly. "Today's course is archery!" He continued. "Yes! I've been waiting for this moment!" Master Chief said. "This course is only for boy contestants." John replied. "Whew! I don't want to do that!" Dawn said in relief. Amu just sat on the bleachers waiting for the game to start. John handed Mario, Yoshi, Jack, Kirby, and Master Chief a crossbow. "The rules is that you CAN'T shoot anyone, just the target." He explained. It was Mario's turn. "You have to hit the middle of the circle, okay?" Jack asked. Mario nodded. Mario aimed and…ZZIIIIIIT! It flew to the circle and it landed right next to the circle. "OHH! That is 5 points out if 20!" John hosted. Next up is Kirby. "Kirby, do the same thing, okay?" Master Chief instructed. Kirby nodded his head so fast that he fell backwards. "Are you okay?" Yoshi asked. "Yupperoni!" Kirby answered. Kirby aimed for the circle and… ZZIIIIIIITT! It flew through the air and it landed right on top. "OHH! That's 5 points out of 20!" John announced. Now it's Yoshi's turn. He aimed and focused on that one little (A/N: it's actually a large circle) circle. Yoshi closed his eyes and pushed the button. ZZIIIITT! It dashed passed everyone into the middle. "OHH! It's in the middle! That's 10 out of 20!" John said. Then, it's Jack's turn. He shook his head and said, "I'll freeze the bow and arrow." "Oh, right! Jack cannot participate because he will freeze everything he touches!" John shouted. They skipped Jack and it was Master Chief's turn. "YEA!" He cheered. Master Chief grabbed his bow and aimed at the circle and… ZZIIIIIIITT! It flung through the air and it landed smack in the middle of the circle. There was a short silence then, "YEAHH! GO MASTER CHIEF!" People cheered. He bowed and dropped the bow on the ground. "Amazing! That is 10 out of 20!" John said. Mario picked up the bow and aimed at the circle once more and… ZZIIIIIIITT! It dashed through the air and landed in the middle. "GO MARIO!" Kids cheered. "Splendid! He shot it right in the middle! That's a 10! Now you have 15 out of 20!" John said. It's Kirby's turn. Kirby grabbed the bow and randomly pointed it at the circle and…ZZIIIT! It landed right in the middle! "OHH! Now you have 15 out of 20!" John announced. "Yoshi! You're up!" He instructed. Yoshi hopped up and quickly aimed at the circle and… ZZIIIIITT! It landed right next to the circle! "Wow! Now you have 15 out of 20." John hosted. Master Chief grabbed the bow from Yoshi and aimed at the little dot…ZZIIIIT! It went in the middle of the dot. "Splendid! You win with 20 out of 20! Congratulations!" John said shaking his hand. People applauded for him for a minute. People threw confetti everywhere. "Hey! Why didn't you do that with the fashion course?!" Dawn asked rudely. John shrugged. During the 10 minutes of celebrating, Dawn sat in the corner of the stadium becoming more jealous every minute. Amu was laughing at her saying, "HAHAHA! You're jealous!" Finally, John dismissed the audience. Everyone was sent to rest. "JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THE NEXT THREE COURSES ARE NEXT WEEK!" John yelled through the hallway waking everybody.

**Me: So? How's my new series?! Is it better than that lame Pokèmon story.**

**Jack: What's Pokèmon?**

**Dawn: WHAT!? You don't know what Pokèmon is?**

**Me:BYE! Just to let you know, this is the first series out of two. 11 chapters in each Series.**


End file.
